Boba Fett
Boba Fett is the famous Bounty Hunter from Star Wars. He previously fought Samus Aran in the 1st episode of Death Battle, Boba Fett VS Samus Aran, and fought her again in the remastered version. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Agent Texas vs Boba Fett *Batman Beyond Vs Boba Fett *Boba Fett vs Doomguy *Boba Fett vs Erron Black *Fox McCloud vs Boba Fett *Guts VS Boba Fett *Boba Fett VS Inspector Gadget *Boba Fett vs. Jango Fett *Boba Fett VS Jonah Hex *Kai Leng vs. Boba Fett *Boba Fett Vs Locus *Master Chief vs Boba Fett *Boba Fett vs The Meta *Boba Fett vs Neopolitan *Ruby Rose vs. Boba Fett *Sabine Wren vs Boba Fett *Boba Fett VS Samus Aran vs Jin Saotome vs. Gambit *Scorpion vs Boba Fett *Boba Fett Vs The Sole Survivor *Solid Snake vs Boba Fett *Boba Fett vs. The Terminator *Vile vs. Boba Fett *Wolf vs. Boba Fett *X-23 VS Boba Fett *Yang Xiao Long vs Boba Fett With Jango Fett * Jango Fett & Boba Fett VS Cyrax & Sektor With The Star Wars Verse * Harry Potter-Verse VS Star Wars-Verse Completed Fights * Batman vs Boba Fett * Boba Fett vs. Captain Falcon * Boba Fett vs Deadpool * Deathstroke vs. Boba Fett * Boba Fett VS Erza Scarlet * Boba Fett vs Khan * Boba Fett vs. The Predator * Strider Hiryu vs Boba Fett Possible Opponents * Mercenary Tao (Dragon Ball) So Far Stats * Wins: 3 * Losses: 5 History After the feared bounty hunter, Jango Fett, had himself cloned and was told to offer the army of the trained twins to the galaxy's Republic to aid them in their battle against the evil Seperatists, he got the urge to want the son. So he made a special clone from the batch for his himself and named him Boba. Jango trained his 'son' in many ways, hoping for him to grow up to be a deadly bounty hunter just like him, but when Boba was 10, his father was decapitated during a large conflict on the deserty planet of Geonosis. Boba swore to avenge his father and become the galaxy's most deadliest and cunning bounty hunter, and oh he did. Death Battle Info (Boba Fett VS Samus Aran) Mandalorian Body Armor *Nearly Indestructable *Micro Energy Field *Penetrating Radar *Protection from Fire, Poison, Acid, Cold *Retractable Drinking Straw Wrist Gauntlets *Flame Projector *Fibercord Whip *Wrist Laser *Concussion Missiles *Stun Missiles EE-3 Carbine Blaster *Fires in Short Burst *Scope-Outfitted *Shoulder Sling *Rock-a-Bye Rifle... Mitrinomon Z-6 Jetpack *Hands-Free *Up to 1 Minute in Flight *Max Speed: 145 kph *Magnetic Grapling Hook *Anti-Vehicle Homing Rocket Death Battle Info (Boba Fett VS Samus Aran REMASTERED Background *Age: 35 (Cannon)/76 (Legends) *Height: 6'0" / 1.83 m *Weight: 172 lbs / 78.2 kg *Rank: Mandalore *Starship: Slave I *Homeworld: Kamino *Clone of Jango Fett *Widower to Sintas Vel *Father to Ailyn Vel Mandalorian Body Armor *Made of Mandalorian Iron *Micro energy field *Penetrating radar *Resists fire, poison, acid, & cold *360 degrees field of vision *Infrared sensor *Environmental filter *Can track 30+ targets at once *Retractable drinking straw Weaponry *EE-3 carbine rifle *Sacros K-11 blaster pistol *Concussion grenade launcher *Lightsabers *Wrist Gauntlets **Flame projector **Fibrecord whip **Wrist laser **Concussion rockets **Stun rockets Mitronomon Z-6 Jetpack *Hands-free *Up to one minute of flight *Max speed: 90 mph / 145 kph *Magnetic grappling hook *Anti-vehicle homing rocket Gallery Boba-Fett-Stawars-feature-902491.jpg Boba Fett.jpg Star wars battlefront boba fett render by zero0kiryu-d9gey84.png Category:Male Category:Returning Combatants Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Movie Combatants Category:Disney Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Mercenaries Category:Pilots Category:Technology users Category:Assassin Category:Gun Wielders Category:Vehicle Users Category:Completed Profile Category:Clones Category:Flight Users Category:Official Death Battle Combatants